


Navigation

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Malcolm navigates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigation

Before I joined Starfleet I used to navigate by the sea. Living in a navy family meant that we were never far away from the roar of the blue-green waves and so I was always aware of my position relative to them. There was fear too and all too often I would dream I was drowning in those waves.

Now I'm on Enterprise and I no longer have the sea to navigate by. Lost as I was I found something else. Something that terrifies me every bit as much as the sea, although for totally different reasons. No matter where I am I always know where Jonathan is. He draws me in no matter where I am or what I am doing but the thought of drowning in the green depths of his eyes is the only thing I dream about at night now.


End file.
